


Refractory

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [960]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's had a secret ever since his mother died. He's really a girl.





	Refractory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneButler314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneButler314/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AnneButler314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneButler314/pseuds/AnneButler314) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/17/2001 for the word [refractory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/17/refractory).
> 
> refractory  
> Stubbornly disobedient; unmanageable.  
> Resisting ordinary treatment or cure.  
> Difficult to melt or work; capable of enduring high temperature.
> 
> This was requested by AnneButler314 who prompted me through [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Hope she likes it. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> A genderbender with female Anthony DiNozzo. (I have no specifications for it. Just curious to read a story with it.)
> 
> **End Prompt**  
> 
> Be warned. Tony is female. I never expected to write anything like this. *runs away*
> 
> P.S. This is basically an origination story where Tony is female, but her father wants a male. Also, there is talk of puberty firsts for girls. Sorry!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Refractory

Ever since he was a little kid, Tony had had a secret. Well not that little, it started around the time he was eight. Prior to that his mother was happy to dress him up as the girl he was.

His eighth year in the world though turned out to be the end of his childhood. It, incidentally, was also the year his mother died and the year his father began training him that he was a boy.

Tony was pretty sure that if Senior had had the money, he would have completed the transformation by making Tony get a gender change operation. As it was, Senior shipped him off to boarding school and paid for a private physician for Tony who was the only one Senior allowed to examine Tony when he injured himself. He also swore Tony to secrecy and demanded that he not let anyone know he was really a girl.

Senior couldn’t afford to have a girl take over his business empire. He’d lose everything. At the time Tony thought it a great game. 

He was happy to see how long it took the other boys to realize that he was actually a girl. He didn’t know it, but he was one of the 1% of girls that had the body build to keep up with guys physically. So he played rough with the boys and they didn’t think anything of the fact that he had a private doctor or a private room.

It was well known that the rich had their idiosyncrasies and the kids all assumed that this was just one of Tony’s. Tony’s voice had never been that feminine to begin with, so there was nothing to give him away. He hadn’t reached the age where girl hormones started messing with their system every month. 

By the time he turned 12 and experienced his first period, people thought he truly was sick. No one made the connection that the blood they saw would be normal for a girl. His doctor quietly explained what was happening and gave him a number of things to make it easier to hide his periods. Tony took the pills and other items numbly. 

Pretending to be a guy was no longer a game. He wasn’t a guy. He was a girl. He burst into tears in the doctor’s office, who just shushed him and increased the normal bill that he sent to DiNozzo Sr. 

Still even though his body was very much a girl’s, all his other mannerisms were a guy’s. He couldn’t just change his personality like that. It wasn’t much longer after his hysterics that his father decided to ship him off to boot camp.

There really was no room for tears there. Tony gave in to his father’s expectations again. He learned how to fight and fit in even more with the guys. 

There were no girls, so he didn’t learn about makeup or any of the normal girl things. His hair was kept carefully cut, so as to make him look like a boy. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t preparing to tell his father to fuck off.

He worked hard to get into a college and managed to get into Ohio State on a basketball and football scholarship. It was at this point that he turned into a refractory kid as far as his father was concerned. In reality, he was just finally at the age where he could rebel without his father having any legal ramifications against him. 

He was old enough to get emancipated and become his own legal guardian. His father managed to make that court case a closed case, so that it didn’t get out, but that was only further proof as far as Tony was concerned that his father didn’t have Tony's best interests in mind. Tony made it clear to the judge that he was a girl and that his father wasn’t letting him be one and that was why he needed to get emancipated.

Ultimately, the judge agreed with him. Tony jumped for joy as he left the courtroom his own man. He thought the transformation back to a girl would be easy, but no. 

He didn’t fit in with any of the girls. It was a lot easier for him to fit in with the guys. He got teased for it as he’d made the mistake of changing in front of the guys and it was rather obvious he wasn’t a guy.

Still the coach was a good guy. He did his best to allow Tony to play on the boys team and protect Tony as much as he could. As Tony had been playing on the boy’s team his whole life he didn’t think anything of it.

The extra teasing annoyed him, but he could handle it. He slowly changed his hairstyle to a more effeminate one, but that didn’t really make a difference. He was still more likely to be taken for a guy than a girl.

It was bad enough that none of the sororities would let him join. He ended up joining a fraternity. One that didn’t care if he was actually a girl so long as he could hold his alcohol and keep the Ohio State teams' winning. 

After that, Tony just kept the fact that he was actually a girl a secret. There was no point in telling anyone. Even if they believed him they’d just make fun of him.

His fraternity knew and that was it. They didn’t care and they made sure no one teased him regardless of what he wore. They also insisted on referring to him as a boy. Since he apparently wasn’t a good enough girl for a sorority, he figured he might as well just keep being a boy.

He’d planned to go pro, but a knee injury prevented that. He decided to join the police force instead. Women cop weren’t really a thing, so he definitely didn’t want anyone knowing he was a girl. 

No one questioned his inclusion on the police force and as soon as rumors started to travel around about him, he’d move to another city and another police force. He didn’t play the dick measuring games that some of the younger police recruits liked to do. That made him stand out and eventually would result in rumors about him.

They rarely managed to hit on the truth, but Tony wasn’t overly fond of the games they played trying to find out why he wouldn’t compare dicks. It was just easier to move on. Meeting Leroy Jethro Gibbs changed everything. 

He’d been reaching the point where he needed to move on from Baltimore when he literally ran into Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They landed on the ground and Tony handcuffed him bringing him back to the police station. Gibbs, though, wasn’t as blind as most men. 

Gibbs waited until they finished the case to bring it up for which Tony was grateful. “Your reasons for keeping your femininity to yourself are your own, but you won’t have to if you work with me.”

“Is that a job offer?”

“Just come to Washington, DC and find out.” Gibbs hollered as he peeled out of town.

That one career move changed his life. Suddenly, he didn’t have to hide who he was. Gibbs didn’t make an issue of it and the other agents were mostly scared enough of Gibbs to leave him alone. 

It confused Kate when she first joined the team. Tony had to laugh at Kate’s expense as she tried to profile him and failed miserably. It would never occur to Kate that Tony was actually a female. 

He’d been playing the guy long enough to know exactly how to come across as a playboy and make it seem like he took more girls home than he actually did. Kate never saw through the act. When Tim joined the team it was a different matter entirely. 

If Tim had tried, he’d have found the records that showed Tony was a girl. They weren’t that well hidden anymore. Tony hadn’t needed to hide them for years.

Still Tim responded better to Tony when Tony behaved like a man, so Tony kept up his normal pattern of behavior. When it got to be too much, he headed over to Gibbs’ house. Gibbs knew the truth and Tony was always welcome to come and talk whenever he wanted.

Tony hadn’t actually dated in years. It was always awkward picking someone up as they expected a man and he wasn’t. He’d tried a few times putting on a dress and trying to pick up a man, but that was even worse.

The nights in Gibbs’ basement were some of the happiest moments of his life. It was years before he realized that he no longer even felt the desire to date. His heart had already found someone he could be happy with, he just hadn’t realized it.

Tony had a major freak out about the fact that he was in love with his boss. He locked himself in his apartment for a week and refused to come out. Not even for Gibbs.

Fed up, Gibbs finally picked the lock to Tony’s place and let himself in. He found Tony curled up in his bed trying to hide from the world. “What’s wrong, Tony?”

“Go away. I don’t want you here.”

“Come on, Tony. It’s not like you to keep secrets from me.”

“Well this is one secret I don’t want to share.”

“Come on, what could be worse than you being a female pretending to be a man. I’ve known that one for years. Just tell me what the problem is.”

“I’m in love with you, that’s what. Now, leave!”

Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms and whispered, “Oh, Tony. I love you, too.” 

“You do? But you just said me pretending to be a man is the worst secret I could have.”

“It’s the most likely to affect people’s opinions of you. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I was just trying to get you to open up to me.”

“You really don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind. In fact, I think you’ll be perfect for me, a woman with the soul of a man. None of my ex-wives came anywhere close to that. I’m sure you’re what I’ve needed all along.”

Tony smiled beatifically at Gibbs and wiggled closer, kissing Gibbs on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
